Happy Hearts
by KennyxButtman
Summary: Kyle's having pretty bad Valentine's Day, that is until his super best friend shows up. Mainly friendship but has implied Style. Yes I know, I'm months late.


I know Valentine's Day was months ago but I finally decided to post this here considering it's been on my DeviantART for months. Review if you want.

South Park and all the characters mentioned except for the random teacher I made up belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker~.

xxx

Kyle smiled a little as he put his nicely decorated valentine box out in front of his desk. He didn't really know anyone but that's usually what happens when you transfer into a different class. Him, Kenny, Stan, Cartman, and the rest of Mr. Garrison's 4th grade class had all moved up to 5th grade but Kyle was offered to be in the honors class so of course he accepted. It didn't matter, he still saw his friends at lunch and afterschool anyway.

"Alright class settle down. It's time to pass out valentines," Mrs. Peterson said.

The class instantly quieted down and pulled out their bags full of commercial valentines. Kyle on the other hand homemade his, he didn't believe in going to the store to buy such things. Everyone stood up and walked around, dropping a valentine in basically every box.

Once every valentine was passed out, everyone quickly ran to their boxes to see what they got. Except…when Kyle got back to his box it was completely empty. No commercial valentines had been placed in his box. He frowned, this couldn't be right. Every student was told to have enough for EVERYONE.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, Kyle was sure that this was a joke that they were pulling on him. He decided to count to ten and HOPEFULLY the joke would be over.

'1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10.'

He opened his eyes and checked the box again. Sadly, nothing had changed. Kyle sniffed; did they really make him an outcast THAT much? It wasn't his fault that everyone else had known each other for years and that he just joined.

"Alright class, put them away. It's time to get to work."

Kyle sighed as he pulled out his notebook and pencil, even though he thought those valentine parties he used to be in were gay, at least they cut away from working. Since he was in the higher class now which was of course harder, he had to deal with work, no matter what the day was. Hell, he even had a hugeass project to do over winter break while Stan and the others didn't have anything. He sighed again and started to copy the notes from the board.

When lunchtime hit Kyle didn't even bother going to his locker to get his lunch because that would require him to face his friends, which he didn't want to do at all. Instead he headed out to the playground and sat down at a far away tree and started crying softly. He was sure Kenny, Stan, and Cartman had gotten tons of valentines and were having a fun time at their party while he got shit and was stuck with work.

Though, he wasn't alone for as long as he expected considering he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Kyle? Dude what are you doing out here? We've…well Kenny and I were wondering where you were. Cartman was just being a fat dick as usual."

Kyle's eyes widened as he quickly wiped his eyes and looked up at Stan, "O-Oh…I forgot my lunch so I figured I'd just head out here."

Stan frowned, "…You know you could've taken half of my lunch…your eyes are red which means…dude what's wrong?"

"…It's nothing important Stan."

Stan sighed as he sat down right next to his super best friend, "Dude, come on what is it?"

"Don't worry about it Stan."

"Kyle…"

"Just drop it, okay?"

"...Please tell me?"

Kyle sighed in defeat, knowing that Stan wouldn't back down unless he finally told him.

"Fine…I didn't get any valentines okay? Are you happy now?"

Stan blinked, "Is that all?"

Kyle frowned, "Yes…"

Stan smiled, "Well then…I think this might change your mood."

Stan reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a nicely homemade valentine and handed it to Kyle with his smile increasing.

Kyle took it and stared at it for at least a minute before actually reading it. The cover was a simple "Happy Valentines Day" but when he opened it he smiled.

"Thanks for being such a good friend. I know we don't see each other during school all the time anymore but that hasn't changed our friendship one bit. I also know that we have our fights every now and then but we always make up. So I hope that one of our fights never lasts forever because I don't know what I would do without a friend like you.

Your SBF,

Stan."

"…Stan…I…I love it."

Stan smiled at him, "Good to see you happy again."

Kyle frowned, "But I…I don't have one for you…"

Stan shrugged, "It's cool. Valentines Day is just a commercial holiday anyway."

Kyle smiled and pulled Stan into a hug, "You're a good friend too Stan. The best anyone could wish for and I hope we never lose our close friendship either over a stupid fight."

Stan hugged back and smiled as well, "Glad to hear it. You wanna go inside and eat lunch now?"

Kyle nodded, "That sounds good. I miss being with you guys all the time, hell even CARTMAN."

Stan laughed, "Wow you must be serious then."

"Oh I am."

Stan pulled away and smiled, "I believe you dude."

He then stood up and offered his hand to Kyle who took it and oddly enough enjoyed the feeling for the split second that his and Stan's hands touched. Of course, being a naïve 5th grade boy he didn't need to.

Stan started walking but quickly noticed that Kyle wasn't walking with him, "Dude you coming?"

Kyle got out of his trance and nodded, "Yeah of course."

"Come on then."

Kyle ran up to Stan and the two boys made their way to the lunchroom to enjoy the rest of lunch with their friends.


End file.
